


The Way They Sleep

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sleep Cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi woke up on the first night of Golden Week Training Camp to Hinata and Kageyama holding hand in their sleep.</p><p>The next night he woke up to Hinata sleeping on top of Kageyama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way They Sleep

The first night on the Golden Week Training Camp, Sawamura Daichi woke up to dark room full of futon, sleeping boys, and snores. He glanced at sleeping Sugawara at his right side—he slept unmoved since the first time Daichi saw him fell asleep—and then to Asahi curling like a cat on his left side.

Sighed, Daichi stood and walked to the bathroom.

At the corner of the room, he saw a pile of messy orange hair. Daichi didn’t realized why he never thought of it before, but of course Hinata would sleep messily, fumbling away from his own futon with blanket tossed away from his body. His shirt was even lifted up, exposing his belly button.

Daichi sighed again and returned Hinata’s blanket to its owner. The least thing he wanted would be having Hinata had another stomachache because his stomach was cold.

With that, Daichi left to the bathroom.

*)*

When Daichi returned, Hinata had kicked his blanket away once again.

Daichi sighed and took Hinata’s blanket, before realizing that Hinata was leaning towards Kageyama who slept just on his left.

Though Kageyama slept tidily, possibly in the best sleeping position to rest fully, his right hand was sticking from underneath his blanket and entwined with Hinata’s finger.

Daichi stared at Kageyama’s sleeping face. He didn’t have the usual scowl on his face and he looked practically three years younger without it.

Hinata, on the other side, slept with his mouth open and drooled. He mumbled something along “Tamagokakegohan for breakfast” and “Toss to me” as he squeezed Kageyama’s right hand with his left.

Daichi picked up Hinata’s blanket, draped it over Hinata’s body, and wondered whether the oddball duo was so connected that they held hands in their sleep.

*)*

The next night, Daichi woke up again for bathroom. Maybe he shouldn’t really drink that much water before bed.

Making his way through the edge of the room so he didn’t have to tiptoe between futons and snoring boys, Daichi braced himself to see Hinata and Kageyama holding hand again.

But this time, Hinata had completely abandoned his own futon to sneak into Kageyama’s.

Daichi almost made loud incomprehensible noise.

Kageyama was laying in the same pose the night before, a perfect lying-on-his-back, only that now he had Hinata on top of him. The top of Hinata’s head was right under Kageyama’s chin and Kageyama’s blanket was down until just under Hinata's hips.

Daichi took a step back before contemplating whether he should tug Hinata back into his futon. Would Kageyama have sore body because of this? But then again, Kageyama was way bigger and Hinata couldn’t be that heavy.

Hinata mumbled in his sleep again (“Kage… toss…”) and he was drooling into Kageyama’s chest.

Daichi finally took a step forward to tug Hinata away, but when he was a step away from pulling Hinata, Kageyama placed his right palm upon Hinata’s back and did that long inhale-and-exhale before sleeping peacefully again. Daichi wondered whether Kageyama could sense him trying to take Hinata away, even in his sleep.

As if he was following Kageyama, Hinata’s hand was grabbing the front of Kageyama’s shirt, squeezing a handful of fabric into his knuckle.

Now Daichi knew that he wouldn’t be able to pull them apart without waking up everyone.

So he shrugged and left for bathroom.

*)*

The next morning, Daichi woke up to Tanaka giggling and Asahi fidgeting. He raised his head to see Suga taking photo of something on the corner of the room.

“They’re just too cute,” cooed Suga.

Nishinoya put his hands on his hips, “Kageyama must be really strong! Do you think they’ve been doing this all night?”

"... They're really disgusting. They're even more disgusting than my parents," Tsukishima commented, flat-toned. Yamaguchi made a muffled laughter sound somewhere near him.

Daichi stood up wobbly to see that everyone was enjoying their time seeing Hinata and Kageyama slept as they hug each other.

“Oi,” said Daichi.

As heads turn towards him, Hinata and Kageyama opened up their eyes and yawn.

“Good morning,” said Hinata, who peel himself away from Kageyama so naturally like one climbed down from a bed.

“Are we late?” added Kageyama, reaching his blanket to fold it.

No one said anything.

Daichi coughed, “Almost. Go wash your face first.”

Hinata and Kageyama left the room side by side and Asahi shuffled on his feet.

“So, um, shall we go downstairs for breakfast?”

*)*

~Omake~

“Whoaaa!!! We have Tamagokakegohan for breakfast!”

Hinata reached his seat by the dining table on record speed. Kageyama followed as he sighed, but he definitely smiled on the back of Hinata’s head.

Hinata quickly made his own portion of extra large Tamagokakegohan. He was practically burying his face on his bowl when Kageyama took his time to break the egg on his rice.

Hinata slammed his bowl to the table. “More!”

Kageyama clicked his tongue, “Dumbass, you got rice all over your face!”

He casually reached towards Hinata’s cheek and started picking rice on them. Hinata stayed still.

When Kageyama was done, he just put the rice on his mouth before pouring soy sauce to his bowl of rice as Hinata broke his second egg upon his rice.

By the rice cooker, Takeda-sensei exchanged glance with Coach Ukai, who casually replied, “Honestly, I don’t think I’d need any sugar on my coffee this morning because that was already too damn sweet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Basically my headcanon, ayyy.
> 
> And in case you haven't know, [tamagokakegohan](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tamago_kake_gohan) is Hinata's favourite food.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
